Deadly Dance
by RanMinamino
Summary: He danced his deadly dance so SHE could keep dancing. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any turtles that aren't plastic and paint. *Cuddles my TMNT figures* No profit, blah blah blah, all TMNT belong to Mirage. (They'd better make another movie like the last one. With more Mike and Don!) Onward!

Yes, about this one. I tried to get back into fanfic making, and this is what came out. I find that I can only write if I challenge myself in small ways. There used to be a whole convoluted system to this when I started it a year ago, then lost it. I couldn't recapture what the story was. Then I found the notebook it was handwritten in... in my laptop bag. ;_; Like the system? Please review? *puppy eyes*

* * *

He watched. The graceful but flawed movements made her almost ethereal, but still human. Each pirouette, leap, or turn made his heart nearly do the same. And so... he watched.

She danced. Each burn of muscle, every callus on her foot, made her feel more alive. The spacious roof was better than any too-polished dance floor. She had no hopes left in those mirrored rooms, so... she danced.

He danced. His movements did not match hers in any way, but his goal was different. He danced his deadly dance so SHE could keep dancing. So he danced.

She watched. His shadow deemed each of his movements agile, correct and beautiful. His movements were like water, graceful and erratic. A thought crossed her mind that he would make a wonderful dancer. She was enthralled. She watched.

He fell. One too many attacks had backed him up to a wall. Another well placed kick sent him flying. He thought of his family fondly. He fell.

She fell. Fell forward, her legs scraping painfully against the concrete as she was pulled by the weight of the person she had watched. She wouldn't let such a spark of life be extinguished. But she did not notice the people in black behind her as she looked down at the strange being. He looked confused at first, then fear pushed forcefully in. "Look --" She knew no more. She fell.

They fell. He was surprised that even though she was out cold, she had kept a firm hold on his wrist. His hand still held a weapon, and he hurriedly grabbed her securely and put it away. Then felt his waist, praying to whatever deity that might watch over his kind that he had a tool that would get them out of this mess. They fell.

She stopped. The jerk she felt was enough to jolt her out of unconsciousness. Eyes fluttered open to a concerned face. Before she had a chance to register it, she was dropped to the ground, merely feet below her. Her butt hit the ground. She stopped.

He stopped. He made sure she was all right with an appraising glance. He also looked to the rooftops where the shadows were no longer visible. He stood out of the light, only his silhouette visible. He heard noise. He stopped.

She turned. Turned towards the man who had saved her, trying to make him out so she could thank him. Before she could even finish turning, his voice rang clear, assuring no thanks were necessary. She stopped for merely a moment, before deciding she had to _know _the face of the being who still captivated her. She turned.

He turned, surprised he still heard her moving. Most people fled at the dismissal, too afraid to do anything else. But even in this, she was different. She was still in the darkness. She deserved truth. He turned.

She fell. Not in the regular way. The set of his gorgeous eyes. The look of hesitation on his face. He wasn't... human? Confusion crossed her face. She wasn't afraid. She'd watched too many cartoons and movies. She tried to voice her confusion but felt only dizziness overcome her from the head down, and a confused cry fly from her lips. She barely registered warm hands on her back before... she fell.

They flew. He picked up her small frame, and jumped gracefully up the fire escape and a couple of buildings away to where he knew she lived. He'd seen her go a couple of floors down after dancing a couple of times. He went in her window in a graceful arc. They flew.

He touched. His hand met with the cool skin of her face, turning it to the side, to make sure there was no more than a bump from where the ninja had hit her earlier. Satisfied, he stood, and turned, planning to leave, when he felt a warm hand on his. Instinctively ... he touched.

She touched. The skin of his arm was cool to the touch, and when he instinctively grabbed her arm, she smiled. Her head tilted to the side, and when he turned to her, she merely voiced her thanks. For the last time, for this particular ... man, creature, whatever he was... she touched.

He smiled. Sent her a gentle grin that was meant to convey more than what it appeared. He paused at the window, repeating her thanks back to her. The only words she heard after that were, "Keep dancing." He smiled.

She smiled. She would never quit. It was her outlet. If it kept this person happy, then she would gladly keep doing that which they both enjoyed. Watching the cool dark silhouette disappear, she retreated from the window, only to climb the stairs again to go retrieve her things from the rooftop and bring them home. She would work harder. She smiled.

She danced. Much later, she stood on the rooftop, damp from a recent drizzle in the city, and took a breath. Cool night air danced along her skin and blew a loose piece of hair along her cheek. Setting up, she looked for any sign of her best audience in years, but of course she wouldn't see. Could never be allowed to see. Taking a deep breath as the music started... She danced.

He danced. Watching her had made him want to try harder, be better, and do more. He smacked a weapon across the face of a hooded ninja a few blocks away, knowing tonight she would dance again. It was more of a feeling of the night that scheduled her 'performances,' but he'd have it no other way. She always chose the good nights. He ducked. He danced.

They danced. In their two separate worlds, their dances had different meaning, but the result was the same. Peace of mind, peace of the soul. And little did she know that his carried far more weight to her everyday life than she could ever imagine. They danced.

Reviews? Do I suck? (I know there are some grammatical errors, but in general, how was the writing style? Should I write more turtles?)


End file.
